Karl's Tape 01 - January 1982
Tape ; Name *Karl'sTape 01 - January 1982 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-01 *Edited highlights of David Jensen and John Peel shows from period dated in title. No links. The sessions featured - The Sinatras and The Fire Engines were repeated together on 05 January 1982 so safe to surmise that at least some of the tracks come from the Peel show of that date.. Tracklisting *Black Roots: 'Chanting For Freedom (12")' (Nubian) *Cuban Heels: 'Matter Of Time (LP-Work Our Way To Heaven)' (Virgin) *Spandau Ballet: 'She Loved Like Diamond (LP-Diamond)' (Chrysalis) *OK Jive: 'On Route (7")' (Epic) *David Byrne: 'Big Blue Plymouth (Eyes Wide Open) (7")' (Sire) *Aswad: 'Warrior Charge (LP-Showcase)' Grove *Cuban Heels: 'Sweet Charity (7")' (Virgin) very short excerpt *J. Walter Negro & The Loose Jointz: 'Shoot The Pump (12")' (Island) *Captain Sensible: '(What D'Ya Give) The Man Who's Gotten Everything? (7"-This Is Your Captain Speaking)' (Crass) backing vocals by Dolly Mixture *Japan: 'European Son (12"-Special Edition - Five Song E.P.)' *Stockholm Monsters: 'Fairy Tales (7")' (Factory) *Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five: 'It's Nasty (Genius Of Love) (12")' (Sugar Hill) intro sounds more like Kid *Ringo ML: "Identified as “Ringo” on wiki tracklistings – aka Johnny Ringo as a dancehall toasting reggae stylee – seems to be a version of classic get ready but can’t identify further ..." http://www.discogs.com/artist/Ringo+%285%29 and http://www.roots-archives.com/artist/434. probably ''05 January 1982 *Fire Engines: 'Young Tongues Need Taste' (Peel Session) 05 January 1982 *Sinatras: 'That Shape' (Peel Session) '''ML': "Again, probably a session track from 7/12/1981 that was repeated on 5/1/1982." 05 January 1982 *Fire Engines: Big Wrong Time (session) 05 January 1982 *Higsons: 'It Goes Waap! (12"-Got To Let This Heat Out)' (Waap) 05 January 1982 *''Tape flip'' *Eek A Mouse: 'Ghetto Living' ML: "Can’t find listing of release in 1981 but lyrics are here. Peel probably had it on an obscure Jamaican import. 05 January 1982 *Sinatras: Finding Your Own Level (session) '''ML': "Listed as The Sinatras – and could well be a session track but it appears to be entitled “the time has come” and from my limited knowledge this doesn’t really sound like the Sinatras I know and love and none of the session tracks have an appropriate title . Could it be the” time has come” by the Original Mirrors? An early outing for Ian Broudie of Lightning Seeds that I know Peel was playing in 1981? http://www.amazon.co.uk/Original-Mirrors-Heartbeat/dp/B00000810N although can’t find it online to listen to ..." 05 January 1982 *Fire Engines: 'Qualitamatic' (Peel Session) 05 January 1982 *Groundation: 'Fa Ward (12")' (Shield) 05 January 1982 *Sinatras: Chameleon Complex (session)'' – it appears in a later version here. '' *Minimal Compact: 'Statik Dancin' (12")' (Crammed) 05 January 1982 *Gaillards: 'It No Easy (7")' (Gail) ML: "Listed as The Gaillards by Karl this is actually The Gaylads who started off in the Rocksteady/Ska era but on this disc they appear as the Gaillads. In true Jamaican style the name of this band gets changed a lot and is sometimes The Gaylords. I think this was often done on purpose to confuse people at dances so they couldn’t track down the number – or possibly so rival producers could release records by other producer’s bands. I know this was the case with “white labels” or maybe it was just that the places where they printed the labels were just not very efficient as spelling is difficult after imbibing ganja?" 05 January 1982 *Sinatras: New Clothes (session) 05 January 1982 *Lee Van Cleef: unknown ML: "A dancehall reggae artist whose name appears in various forms and reflects thebizarre connection between reggae and spaghetti westerns - see this." *Au Pairs: 'Intact (LP-Sense And Sensuality)' (Kamera) *Shake Shake!: Shake Shake (7") Sentinelle 6010 530 ML: "It says “Shake” on Karl’s inlay – a catchy little number – Slits meet the Invisible Girls. Shake your body Move your Feet. I know I know this ..." *Everest The Hard Way: When You're Young (b/w 7" - Tightrope) Do It DUN 17 *Prophetic Four: Escape (12") Nightsun NSD 3 ML: "Prophetic 4 is the name on Karl’s inlay which would lead you to track called Escape – but that’s a 1987 song...so no idea ... again sounds good – very Gang of Four/Wild Swans - could be called One Flew Over the Cuckoo Nest? Is about the plot of the film of that name ..." The subsequent Nightsun release was in 1983 so suggesting the 1987 date on discogs is wrong. NB also played on 17 December 1981 so clearly Discogs wrong. Correction made *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Listen (12")' (Chrysalis) *U2: 'Rejoice (LP-October)' (Island) *Bow Wow Wow: '(I'm A) TV Savage (12"-I Want Candy)' (RCA) *'unknown' (Still the beat goes on?) File ;Name *K18Jan82side1 and K18Jan82side2 ;Length *01:01:35 and 01:01:18 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Mixtape Category:1982 Category:Unknown Category:Karl's Tapes